Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE III: The Dark Descent
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: Graduation, a happy time for anyone who is eighteen leaving the Acadamy and on their way to success. Only problem is something that will get in your way. Two Soldiers of the Alliance come under the reason of a deadly weapon being created, with a Captain who wants nothing but higher rank. Together they and Serenity face their next challenge, the snake sister of the Gorgon family.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy pretty damn far away. COSMIC DIVINE CRYSTALLINE EPISODE III: The Dark years has passed and their has been small mysterious tremors felt under the empire. Scientists went to investigate only to not return. Lord Drayconivous is heading to the Acadamy to see his daughters graduate. In the back room of the stage, the daughters are nervous and excited to finally pass and mature to the age of eighteen. Meanwhile, Medusa Gorgon emerges from the sewers to find out by her spy that her son plans on getting married to Sawarineko. Upset by this Medusa leaves to the Acadamy to speak to Drayconivous her son...

Inside the Imperial Intelligence Agency was men and women walking about making reports, checking holo terminals, and scanning things. One agent got up from his desk and walked toward a woman who nodded and walked to the back room where the Minister of War was at. "Sir." The woman said to the balding man who looked up to her. "Yes what is it watcher one?" he asked. "Sir, we have more magnitude activity at the southern part of the empire and a small pocket near the north." She said to him and he frowned rubbing his head. "I will alert the science division so they may process it and scan the area again." He said typing on his holo-terminal. as soon as he typed it in they all felt another quake and a few of their generators zapped and exploded killing two ensigns. "Damn it!" the minister of war said approaching there bodies and looked up to watcher one. "We need to alert the Empress that this maybe a global catastrophe." He said and the watcher nodded walking off to her post. The Minister of war stared at the computer screens showing the magnitude radius and frowned. "We need to figure out what in the blazing hell is going on before its far too late." He said standing up and walking out of the Intelligence Agency. He walked along the streets to the next offices to give his report and as he did he stopped feeling as if someone was watching him. He looked back to see no one was their just a astromech droid doing a cleanup run. He then turned around and continued to walk. Behind him though in the vent that looked outside peered two white glowing eyes and then they disappeared back inside. The eyes traveled through the vents and went down the vents all the way to the sewage pipes. Then the vent opened revealing it was a girl that had night vision goggles. She took them off revealing her black iris eyes and she then leaped into the sewage water. She swimmed under the iron bars and out the other side into a new part of the sewers. She then ran along the side where their was a old door. She opened it walking inside looking around at first before venturing forward through another part of the sewers. She eventually went into a darkened area where she used her night vision again. The glowing eyes ventured around the dark where it came to a stop. She pushed a tile in and a secret passage opened in the sewer. She ventured down into it where their was two humanoids with wiring attached to them looking at her. She just smiled at them. "I have to report to Boss." She said to them and they turned walking and she followed them.

Meanwhile on the planet of Inbus Twelve. A few figures was seen behind rocky formations upon the landscape they was at. and then their was two larger vehicles nearby the figures behind the rocks. The two vehicles had two artillery cannons on its back and on the sides was MG cannons in a line row of three each side. The figures themselves hid in wait as the two large tanks came toward them unaware. "Rocket pods ready?" one of them asked. "You know it." another said in his comm channel on his earpiece. Then in the distance up near a ledge was another figure with a sniper gun. "James, think these are the right convoy?" He asked the first soldier who talked. "No doubt about it, you got a eye on the drivers?" He asked. "Can't, their are no windows except for a hatch on the top the artillery guns look like they need to be operated manually with gunner seats on them but they have a forward shield around the seat controls." He said zooming in on his scope to the artillery gun mounts on the top of each vehicle. "Okay, they are coming get ready." He said and slid out into the open ground a mine and quickly he rolled behind another rock. The two vehicles came over the small hill and continued their convoy. As soon as the first one went over the mine the front of it exploded. The back of it remained intact with only a few soldiers from it pouring out and began shooting at the rocks. Soon the figures behind the rocks shot back. The back vehicle turned to its side and the MG guns began shooting at the rocks breaking them apart. "Milque now!" James said as the sniper responded in a yes sir quote. Milque aimed and shot at the three remaining enemy targets that wasfrom the first vehicle each shot precise. Then Milque aimed to the last remaining convoy that was shooting back, he noticed the hatch on the top open and waited as one enemy target came out to get on one of the artillery guns. Milque shot him in the head and knew that the body falling back inside would alert the enemies inside the tank. "James hurry or they will leave." He said as James jumped over the rocks going through each rock at a time to get closer. He pulled his grenade pin and threw it right in front of the tank making the ground blow up sending up dirt and dust. He used that to his advantage and quickly ran right under the tank. He put down a thermal charge and quickly rolled to the other side. It exploded underneath and he quickly ran back under and went inside the tank pulling out his ballistic knife he stabbed one enemy target that came to stop him from invading inside their tank. Three of the MG gunners stopped firing and aimed their guns at him. He quickly jumped back down the hole and threw a flash grenade inside. Once exploding he jumped back in swiftly and knifed each soldier left and then forced the cockpit door open. The driver got up pulling his gun out but James dispatched his gun and stabbed him in the neck guiding the drivers body down to fall. "Its all clear, move in." He said pushing buttons having the entrance to the tank open. Two soldiers of his walk in looking around and Milque talks on the comm. "Anything? exciting in there?" he asked. "Not at the slightest- wait. here is a log of where they wasgoing." he said looking at it. "These tanks are carrying centrifuge in the back." He said and Milque responded. "Good thing the other tank didn't explode all the way then or we'd all be dead." James just grunted. "It says they was going to a spaceport here on the planet and going to ship the centrifuge to Dromund Kaas to someone named Free?" He said concerned. "what would the Empire want with centrifuge?" He questioned. "What ever the reason, we should report back to the alliance and let them know." Milque said and James stood their thinking and walked out of the vehicle with his soldiers setting up a beacon to be picked up.

A few hours later back on Dromund Kaas was Drayconivous sitting with a bunch of other people in an auditorium beside him was Sawarineko laying her head on his shoulder her ears twerking a bit. "Isn't this so wonderful your children all graduating!" She said clapping cutely. "Yes it is." He said smiling. "They are all set and ready for what ever comes their way." He continued to say rubbing Sawarineko's ears and she herself purring. "Nya!" she said which made him jump out of his chair and holding her. "So damn cute!" he yelled as people sitting around him looked at him as if he was insane. In the back of the stage as the announcer was talking was the girls sitting around. "Im so damn bored." Mangle said sighing moving her feet back and forth kicking the back of Mismagius who was frowning. "Yeah I can tell." She said looking over to Serenity. "Do we even have a clue to what we are going to do now that we are graduating the acadamy?" She asked her as Serenity looking up from what she was doing to smile a bit. "Let the wind guide us." She simply said as Tomoko just laughed. "Yeah! the wind... come on think of something maybe else to say? other than those metaphors." Tomoko said to Serenity who frowned. "Well I heard it in a book I guess so I thought it was appropriate to say." She said twiddling something in her fingers. "Everyone be ready now the graduation ceremony is going to begin in a minute now!" Shunsui said who then looked at the girls smiling and waving. "Hello!" He said and they waved back to their teacher who approached them. "Ladies, I hope you are all ready for this. A shame I won't be able to teach you after this and yet you still have much to learn." He said crossing his arms. "We all know how to fight though." Mangle said tilting her head. "I know that, but what I mean is other abilities not just fighting abilities and using your powers for the simplist of things." He said and looked at Serenity. "You been practising that one move?" He asked her. "Sort of but its hard, I can scream but I can't make a sonic pitch scream its hard... and my throat hurt for a week during that week of trying." She said sighing. "Hey you'll get the hang of it. Always remember if your weak and none of your powers work and at the most desperate time, sometimes screaming helps especially a sonic pitch scream using power in your lunges." He said to her and then nodded to the others after hearing the ceramony bells ring. "Its time now girls." He said as they all stood up bowing to him and walking to the line formed. Soon they all graduated together and Drayconivous himself watching was crying in tears and litterally cried on some random persons shoulder next to him other than sawarineko's and blew his nose into the person's shirt. The person looked disgusted at him and enraged as Drayconivous then stood up crying out. "Those are my girls! they are mine! They came from my dick!" He cried out as Sawarineko patted him down. His daughters in the line... was for sure embarrassed. Sawarineko gave him a side glare chapping her lips. "Im going to go get a drink." She said standing up and walking passed a group of men who just smiled in delight looking at her. Then someone else came and sat down next to Drayconivous. "You little shit..." Medusa said revealing it was her. "Oh hey mother." He said smiling. "how-" She then slapped him before he could ask her how she was. "Your getting married? to her? hell no. No you will not." She said to him. "But why?" He asked. "Because she is ugh! look at her she's got to be hiding something being so damn cute all the time hell no." She said sighing and then looked at him. "You belong to me and only me son..." She said seductively to his ear and his eyes grew wide. "Mother... we went down this road before uhm..." He said but she placed a finger on his mouth. "I need you to be mine, no one elses... I bore you raised you and I taught you, everything... and more some after I changed my genetics for those two hours to really teach you." She said as he looked down with a blush. "mother I love her, and she loves me..." He said sighing looking at her. "Thats the way its to be." He said and Medusa just starred at him for a moment before looking back forward. "You know we cannot age, our blood our black blood makes us sort of immortal as we keep living, we never show age at all we are stuck as youthful... she will age and get you know wrinkly." She said with disgust and he just looked to his mother. "We will not discuss this okay? Its your granddaughters graduation! enjoy this." he said and she crossed her arms sitting their with her bare feet cocked up to the seat infront of her, her toes rubbing the scalp of a man who was confused on what was going on. Sawarineko came back and blinked. "uhm... hi?" She asked and Medusa looked up at her. "Go sit on your future husband if-" When Medusa said that Sawarineko litterally did just that and Medusa glared at this with a hiss out of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

After the ceremony, Serenity and her sisters stepped down to see their father who was waiting and hugged him. "We did it dad!" Tomoko said pushing the certificate on his chest as he takes it nodding. "I am very proud of all of you." He said to them as they all came into a group hug. Sawarineko standing behind them just smiled waiting for them to hurry up. "Well, girls, what happens now?" Drayconivous asked them quirking an eyebrow up. "Uhm..." Mangle said and soon they all went silent trying to think on his question not really having an idea of what to do. It has come into their mind but the thought of actually leaving home and starting a new life for themselves did indeed scare them. They was raised by their father alone, taught to kill, attack, eat, survive like a predator would and their father the den father and mother to them all their lives. Serenity hugged her father tighter. "We will figure it out then together?" She said looking at her father then her sisters who all nodded. Sawarineko stood their waiting with a slight tint of a frown in her eyes looking at Serenity as if she was thinking of something and then quickly gave a smile and a laugh walking up and patting Serenity's head. "Come on! how about we all celebrate you all graduating!" She said looking to Drayconivous who blinked and nodded. "Right, how about dinner? anyone hungry?" He asked and soon as he did Mangle jumped up and down. "Me! me! I want meat meat meat I want meat me me me! Meat Me! Meat Me!" She said until Mismagius bonked her on the head. "Shut up!" She said to her as Mangle rubbed her head glaring back at her sister and soon jumped on her and both Mismagius and Mangle was wrestling and Mangle herself nomming on Mismagius shoulder where Mismagius screamed and tried to flick her off. Everyone else left to find a restaurant but soon in just a minute both Mismagius and Mangle stop realizing everyone left. "Ahh fuck look what you did!" Mangle yelled punching Mismagius and running off to catch up with Mismagius floating off the ground to catch up as well. "Your the one who tried to eat me you little shit!" Mismagius roared as soon they made it back to their family Drayconivous sighed. "girls come on now please, onward to the dinner now." he said and thought for a moment before looking back getting into the hover car. "Anyone want to go to kaffs cafe'?" He asked and everyone but sawarineko said no. Sawarineko herself just smiled warmly to Drayconivous and then turned to look at Serenity as she was getting in giving her an odd look.

"This is odd." Major Tannin said looking at the reports at the alliance Headquarters on Earth, Seattle Washington. "We discovered it was to be shipped to the Imperial Homeworld of Dromund Kaas." James said to the Major with his squad behind him in salute stance. The Major just looks at them with a frown and then too the window. "We need to find out why, the Empire isn't known to having these shipments of centrifuge why? and why was their different liquid substances in each? did the lab say what it was?" He asked looking at James turning his head and taking a sip of his coffee on his desk to clear his throat. "Sir, the Lab said that the liquid was strange and it had a odor but its unknown. The Empire no longer needs centrifuges so why was so many being transported and why with a explosive like liquid to it?" He said curious. "How do we know its explosive?" The major said suprised. "sir." Milque approached looking at the Major who nodded for him to continue. "My scope has a built in radiation in it, it was highly explosive yet even I don't know what sort of explosive it is maybe its a new gamma project that the empire wants secret?" Milque said rubbing his head a bit seemingly tired and confused from all of the work and experience and this mystery that they went through only to return to report and probably in another four hours ship to the next destination. "I see." The Major said sitting down. "Everyone but James and Vega dismissed." He said as they saluted once more and marched out. Vega and Milque stood their and the Major just waved his hand to make them sit down and both did immediately. "James, Milque you two are the alliances best special operations team and both of you do excellent together. You two have been through alot but this one I may need you two to be incogneto if you get my drift." He said sighing looking at his hologram screen computer where he typed in a few things and shown it to them. "I want you two to infiltrate the Empire and find out about these shipments, this could be potential for war or worse." He said looking at them to where both gulped. "Sir I need to speak up over this, us infiltrating the empire is treason and if we are caught they will see it as a war tactic if this isn't a threat to us!" James said quickly. "I understand but we have no choice. If Milque's intel is right and the scientists' then we are dealing with a hyperactive explosive that could devastate a city or worse." He said rubbing his moustache. "Sir uhh..." Milque said but was cut off by the Major. "Enough both of you will wait at shuttle bay ten! and await word from one of my staff, this is concluded." He said standing up and they both stood up when he did saluting to one another and James and Milque walk out to their orders. "What do you think?" Milque asked James who frowned. "I think we are in for a treat." He said thinking and then turning his head noticing the Major walking over to talk to Captain Hann. "A real treat..." Milque said sighing looking at the Major and Captain talk.

"My, my, my, my power makes me so hard. Makes you say "Oh my Lord!" Thank you for blessing me. With a mind to kind to deceive the enemy. It feels good when they all bow down. A Soul Reaper homegirl from the 5th town. And I'm known as such And this is a God, uh, you can't touch." Serenity sings in the hover car as Drayconivous drove making him and everyone in it speechless as she was singing too herself coming up with some lyrics to play on her guitar. Then she started to twist and turn in the car shaking left to right. "Oh ain't touch this! you can't touch this! oh, ain't touch this! you can't touch this!" She sang wiggling left to right eyes shut clapping softly right to left. Once they got too the restraunt Drayconivous looked back. "Serenity." He said and she stopped singing looking at him and everyone blinking. "I uhh, did it again didn't I?" She said sticking her tongue out closing her eyes and making a funny face with her eyes shut tight smiling. "Uhhh yeah, you did," Umbreon said rolling her eyes. "Sorry... heh. not sorry." Serenity said and then whispered softly as they all got out and went into the restraunt. Soon as they were seated. "Waiter! gimmi gimmi gimmi meat!" Mangle said throwing something at the waiter before Drayconivous used the force to stop it. "No killing another waitress please..." He said as the waiter himself glared at him. "Its waiter, not waitresses." and drayconivous just gave him the finger. "Don't correct me!" Dray said at him as the waiter walked to the back and he looked at everyone else. "Alright so. Tonight me and Sawarineko have something to tell you, girls..." He said as they all looked at him and her. "We are getting married! Tomorrow!" Espeon coughed choking on her water and punched her chest looking at him. Vulpix looking at her napkin looked up tilting her head. "hmm...?" She said in her voice as Serenity and Tomoko looked to one another and back to them. "Yes we are getting married, I am going to be your mother! yay!" Sawarineko said smiling ruffling Mangles hair as Mangle just stared at her for a moment before sipping a glass of water with a stare and if by saying to Sawarineko not to fucking ruffle her hair again. Sawarineko paid no attention and licked Dray's neck up his cheek giggling. "We are getting married." Dray said again. "Sooo five years and finally your going to settle down? after all the children you've had?" Umbreon questioned him. Drayconivous looked to her but before he could speak the waiter came back giving a frown to Drayconivous and placed their food down. "How about we eat and talk about this later yes? This is your night girls, not ours okay?" Sawarineko said smiling and looked to serenity and pawed at her making a meow sound. Serenity blinked but just nodded looking at her father with a smile. "Congrats dad I want you happy." She said and soon all her sisters nodded looking at their father. "We want you happy dad and if she makes you happy, we accept it." Sawarineko just purred laying her head on dray's shoulder as dray himself gave each of them a thumbs up smirking. "Alright, girls no more cutey cutey feely feely talk... lets chow down!" He said as Mangle jumped onto the table. "Victory of meat is mine damn it! I rule you all!" She said and quickly Umbreon grabbed her and brought her down to sit. "Don't you fucking start..." Umbreon murmured as Mangle under the table kicked her foot. Soon they had a kicking war and Drayconivous just smiled having a fake smile face then whispered. "Want me to put you back into school?" He said and then immediately both of them stop kicking and go to eating. "my my my my power me so-" Serenity sang until looking up at them looking at her to tell her to shut up and she just blushed smiling and went to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Medusa walked down the flight of stairs in the dark sewers approaching her henchmen that stood their in fear. "Hey, boss..." He said grunting a bit. "Free." She told him directly to his name and walked passed him. "Wine. now!" She said and he quickly gave her a glass and she threw it away breaking the glass. "Clean it up now." She ordered and he did so and quickly ran back to her side walking by her as she walked deeper into the sewer. "Mistress, I think the device is ready for a test drive yeah?" He asked her cocking an eyebrow and she pondered it then stopped walking looking at him. "Fine but we need to test it on a living being." She said and he just grinned. "Oh do i got the perfect one... found him trying to sell me shit that I don't need, aka a solicitor!" He said to her giving her a thumbs up and she just sighed. "Very well is he tied up to it or no?" She asked and Free opened a door near them as their was a man tied up and gagged trying to move. "Good work free, alright lets take him with us. the poor dear will be the first experiment." She said and looked down at the tied up man. "If you live, yay. if you die, then well ain't my fucking problem." She said shrugging and letting out a sigh with a smile and walked off with Free following carrying the man he captured. Inside her secret base was many technology type devices attached to the wall and on the floor. Weird looking guards stood around having robotic stuff attached to them. Medusa typed in a few buttons on a console on the wall which opened a room having wires and large tendril shafts through the walkway that she had to walk over with free and the captured man. Soon they made it to a big tube that Free jumped onto and threw the man inside the liquid. "Alright! he's in best hurry or he'll drown!" Free said looking toward medusa standing on the top of it shutting the lid of the tank. Medusa pushed some buttons and grabbed the lever slowly dragging it down as some green glowing stuff flooded the liquid water of the tank where the captured man was inside. Soon the mans body began to puff up and down a few times as the green glowing stuff traveled into his body and surfacing his skin. Soon he stopped struggling only to float midway in the tank. "Damn it... testing didn't work." She mumbled. "Wait!" Free said looking at the man inside the tank moving a little. "hmm..." Medusa thought looking as the man in the tank was able to undo his binds and surface up where Free pulled the lid out and the man jumped out of the tank naked. Medusa approached the man with her arms crossed. "What are you." She asked him as the man stood their like a zombie. "I am, all." He said and Medusa grinned. "excellent..."

"Everything is going into plan." Medusa said grinning walking out of the room as two other guards come to put robotics on that man they re-made. "So now what?" Free asked walking with her. "Now, we will synthesis everyone." Medusa said grinning looking at a monitor where it showed thousands of captured people behind cages in the sewers that was ready for testing. "I with a synthetic army will prove we can make everyone in this galaxy synthesis! and soon everyone shall be one!" She laughed out as Free stood their and began to laugh but she smacked his chest. "Shut up." She told him and he looked down. "sorry." She just smacked him again. "Don't be sorry be quiet." She said and he again said. "Sorry." She smacked him again. "Don't be sorry be quiet!" She yelled and he just nodded not saying nothing. Then a girl walked up having an odd expression on her face. "Mistress Medusa, the magnitude emulator is ready for another test firing in about ten minutes, fire again?" She asked her tilting her head. "Yes hun do and please do not make it too strong, last time some bricks fell from the sewer here." Medusa said to the girl who bowed and leaped into the sewer water to get to where ever that machine was. "Do you think the Empire will send more teams down here?" Free asked and Medusa just nodded and grinned. "I Hope so that way we get more little pawns again like we been getting." She said looking at him. "I just hope my Son appreciates what I am doing for him and everyone to make everyone equal is the true way of life." She said tapping a few things in a device near her. "Ever since my mother died, me and my sisters have separated and did things our own way to this universe. Arachne died, thankfully... she tried to control the universe through the politics and leaders and acted as a de-facto leader to control everything in the background but I can just synthesis everyone on this planet first, then let it spread to other planets... then the galaxy, then the universe." She said laughing and turned her attention to the monitor as she frowned. "Hold on, their is an intruder at the fifth side near our crates of supply... I will handle this." She said walking off as Free just nodded and went to what ever he was going to do.

Back up top at the Empire at the space dock was a passenger freighter coming in and landing. The aliens and humans came out to the customs officers who was checking their ID's and Luggage. One old woman was beating her cane on a man who she thought was wanting to grope her ass and kept beating him with her cane as two guards had to stop her but she grabbed one guard into a choker hold and took his taser to taze the other officer's balls. Soon their was a customs officer who stunned her with his blaster rifle only set to stun. Behind the crowd was James and Milque who was looking at that. "Wow, what a tough geezer." Milque said smirking and James with a sigh. Then their was Captain Hann with them as the three of them was incognito. Captain Hann was a leading superior Captain who has been in many wars giving orders. He has many medals and a reputation in the Alliance as the youngest superior Captains which made others feel uneasy of his decisions but his reputation and decisions was the best, except it costed more lives than their should have been lost in his divisions. Milque and James were sent with him on this undercover operation in the Empire to find out whats going on with the transporting of centrifuge that contained much powerful radiation. "Okay while the guards are busy lets go around them." Captain Hann said leaving the scene as James and Milque follow. They make it out of the spacedock in disguise with their suitcases with their weapons in pieces that can be rebuilt and other stuff for their mission. They get into a transport bus that unloads passengers and loads up new ones from the space dock. Soon they get in and await their next assignment. James looks at Hann with a stare. "So, what happened on the mission of delta que?" James dared ask as Han just looked at him with a frown. "None of your business and it best stay that way." Hann said with a tone of his voice as he smiled looking at two women nearby staring at them checking them out. Soon Milque did the same thing to mimic the Captain just raising his head when the women looked at them to give them a nod and a wink. One woman frowned at Milque but smiled at the Superior captain who had the looks and Milque lead to James whispering saying "I fucking hate him too... but for a completely different reason now." he said as James rolled his eyes looking out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Medusa walked toward the crates seeing her own security camera hidden ontop of a box that was stacked on several others and looked around. "I know you are here... come out." she hissed as a female voice was then heard. "Whats the matter? Scared?" She said and giggled as Medusa looked toward the voice and she could see in the darkness someone with peering odd symboled eyes. "I am not scared especially not of you." Medusa said sitting on a crate. "What do you want other than to bug me? Medusa asked the mysterious woman who chuckled. "oh to see your progress and that I got nothing better to do." She said looking to the side to see if anyone was listening then back to Medusa. "I sense someone on this planet that's quite powerful, wonder if its the same person that killed Arachne?" The mysterious woman said as Medusa just grit her teeth. "Probably but it won't matter, I am safe and she will never find out my plans neither will my son." Medusa said to the mysterious figure who began to walk away into the darkness of the sewer to leave but stopped and looked back toward Medusa the woman's eyes shinning from the nearby light as all you could see. "Lets hope you succeed, because if you do not then you was always weak." She said to Medusa and walked away as Medusa herself screamed and punched the box she was sitting on into pieces and kept punching the wood till her knuckles bled and looked up too see if that mysterious woman was their but wasn't, as only Medusa knew who it was. "Damn it..." Medusa said and stood up and walked back only to rub her hands using a power to heal her knuckles and to act as if nothing happened and went back to what she was going to do. Two huge guards walk up to Medusa. "Mistress, prisoners now ready for transfer to device." They said as Medusa grinned. "Excellent..." She said and literally punched both those guards in the jaw and blew their heads up with her power in the process. "Don't need you two anymore..." She said grinning wide. "I got new toys to have fun with..." she hissed as she then walked toward the containment area of the people she captured.

Serenity woke up the next morning tired and sore from a long party with her sisters after they graduated. She walked down the stairs lazy and eyes nearly shut going to the kitchen. She felt a hand smack her ass where she jumped in surprise looking back seeing it was Mangle who grinned. "Turn you on?" She asked her own sister who rolled her eyes. "Stop goofing around..." Serenity said to her as Mangle just shrugged. "I bet it turned you on come on admit it! admit it! do it! do it! do it!" She continued on where Serenity turned around and punched her to knock her away. "Shut up!" Serenity said sighing and going to the refrigerator looking around in it as Mangle looked in with her. "Same old meat... from that guy we killed a week ago." Mangle said sighing. "we need new meat." Serenity said looking to her sister. "Any ideas?" Mangle said pondering but then quickly answered her own question. "We need to find a black man tie him up and eat him." She said and Serenity looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Why a black man?" She asked her as Mangle smirked. "Bigger meat..." She whispered and Serenity rolled her eyes. "morning you two!" Screamed espeon behind them which startled them to punch her in the gut where Espeon groaned and fell to the floor but giggled sitting up. "Ladies." Drayconivous said yawning with Sawarineko with him her arms around his left arm snugging her face against his shoulder. Serenity gave a bit of a cringe to that wondering what Sawarineko's gimmick was but shook it off to not worry about it. "Ready to go?" Tomoko asked Serenity and Serenity nodded as Drayconivous looked at both of them then to Serenity. "Go where?" He asked protectively. "We are just going out this morning for a walk, don't worry dad im not on drugs." Serenity assured him hugging him and Mangle saying softly. "Yet." To where Serenity elbowed her hard in the ribs. "ouf! hey!" Mangle snarled and Drayconivous patted Mangles head. "Well good luck then you two and Serenity, remember. no boys... or girls. or anyone." He said to where she just rolled her eyes and gave him the middle finger but before she left she smiled at him reassuring him it was okay. Drayconivous watched them go with Sawarineko and she licked his neck. "Come on lets go back to bed..." she said seductively as he smirked and smacked her ass walking back into the bedroom with her. Umbreon and Vulpix saw it and cringed a bit. "Our father..." Vulpix said shaking her head. "Tell me about it..." Umbreon told her and went to the kitchen. "No fresh meat!" Umbreon said yelling and slammed the door leaving to go get a fresh human.

James Vega and Milque was walking through the marketplace of the Empire. Captain Hann was with there with them looking around surveying the area. James Vega said, "look at all those people just walking around spending all their hard-earned cash on something they probably won't ever use again or spending so much on an item that maybe is less than what it really is." Milque of course had thought if they were buying gold or silver with their millions. Captain Han then directed them to go East while he went West, that way they can ask people around for the information they seek. Milque and James went into a Cantina were they seen two men fighting and a woman using her heels as a weapon on a huge muscular man. Milque blinked and left first followed by James. They spoke to a few people on the street and eventually James spotted a tattoo parlor. James was excited to go but Milque on the other hand was not so excited. Knowing that James was always looking around for hours and hours looking for a tattoo that looks stupid to milque. "we don't got time." Milque said to James. "I am just going to go in and look give me a few minutes." James said. Milque just rolled his eyes and allowed him to go and waited outside for James. Inside the clerk waved to James and James waved back looking around at the designs on the wall seeing the prices and he heard the window tap asMilque was out their shaking his head and pointing at his watch. James scruffed and went back to looking. He moved left as he looked until accidently bumping into someone. "Oops, I am so sorry." He said looking to the side. And their was Tomoko looking at him and then she checked him out fast before speaking. "its okay." She said looking him over as Serenity on the other side of her moved her head out to see him. He noticed Serenity and went back to looking at Tattoos. After a moment he slowly turned his head looking at Serenity. From the reports of Arachne's death, it was Serenity's description in the Alliance Database that done it. James turned cold and began too walk backwards until bumping into a rack of pictures to where Serenity and Tomoko turned and looked at him. Serenity, of course, was their despite her father's orders to never have a tattoo ever. She quirked her eyebrow as James made the ruckus to where Milque looked back hearing it and then turned quickly looking through the window at Serenity knowing from the reports that she was the one that killed with her sisters, Arachne Gorgon. "Oh damn..." Milque said in shock and James inside saying, "Ah fuck!" he said thinking she was going to take him out. "Uhm..." Serenity said approaching where Milque jumped through the glass pointing his sniper rifle at her to where Serenity and Tomoko got into battle ready positions.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get on the floor now!" Milque yelled in as Serenity held her hands out to both James and Milque sending a powerful psychic wave into their minds making them both fall to their knee's instead. "How about you?" Serenity said as Tomoko ran to get their weapons and held them in her hands trying to lift both heavy weapons up as well. After a moment Serenity let her power loose so that they could speak. "Who are you two?" Serenity asked as James held his hand up. "Alliance Operatives currently on a no tell mission basis." He said as Milque stood up slowly rubbing his head. "Alliance?" Serenity asked. "Do you know a David Anderson?" Serenity asked them as Milque looked at her shocked. "Captain Anderson?" Milque said confused to how Serenity knew of him and even Tomoko looking at her sister questioningly. "He saved my life." Serenity said and the answer to that was to her sister mostly who she knew was confused about this. "Oh." Milque said and looked to James. "She's dangerous but at least she's not after us." He said to him as James nodded looking at the two girls. "We are here to investigate some weird shipments that were headed here." He said as Tomoko blinked. "Well, the news around here is unusual tremors." Tomoko said to James yawning. "So go back where you came from." She said as Serenity elbowed her to be nice. "We can't, we don't really want to be here- wait did you say tremors?" James said and then caught himself thinking and speaking a question. "Uh yeah unusual ones, why?" Tomoko said as James looked up to Milque. "Kid probably is onto something with the odd shipments of that stuff it could be explosive and with enough could make the shakeys but it has to be used in a big ol' machine of some sorts." Milque said to James and then looked to the girls. "Can you take us to where the last tremor was without getting caught?" He asked them as Serenity looked to Tomoko and Tomoko looked to her. "Sure... for a price." Serenity said grinning at the two men. "Uh, what?" James said quirking his eyebrow. "Ten Thousand Credits for me and my family to go off on for awhile." Serenity said as James nearly fell back and Milque laughed loud. "That can't-" James said before a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Whats going on here?" Captain Han asked with his blaster pistol held up toward Serenity and Tomoko.

"Sir!" James said seeing Captain Hanns. "Sir, no they are okay!" He said to him standing up and Captain Hann eyeing James. "They are imperials and they know to much." He said to James as Serenity quickly spoke up. "We can help you find out who's doing this in the empire it may lead to underground." She said looking to Hann as Hann thought for a moment then holstered his blaster pistol. "Very well, if you show us down their we will let you two go." He said as Milque was astonished how Captain Hann may not know who Serenity was trying to figure how he didn't through reports from the Alliance a few years ago. "Well lets go." Hann said as everyone was silent for a minute. Serenity and Tomoko left the building first with Hann, James and Milque behind following keeping there distance to not attract attention. As they was heading to the sewers Tomoko looked at her sister and then forward as they walked. "Are we seriously going to do this?" Tomoko said as Serenity sighed. "Yes but it would be an adventure and think about the ten thousand credits we could earn! it maybe enough for us and our family for a bit." She said giving her sister a shoulder nudge. "Well I certainly think its dumb." Tomoko said. "Your opinion but the one guy had a blaster at us, we had no weapon ready." Serenity said and revealed in her pack that she had both her lightsaber hilts and quickly zipped her pack up. "They won't expect a thing." She said as Tomoko yawned. "ah, yeah a weapon for a more civilized time..." Tomoko said looking over at a few soldiers with rockets shooting down a target and with heavy arsenal shooting down more targets at a firing range near them. "Guess what, times have changed." Tomoko said smirking as Serenity rolled her eyes. "okay we are coming up to a sewer entrance with not many people around or witness' give them the signal." Serenity said as Tomoko pulled out her hand and created a blast of dark waves into the sky making a high pitch noise where everyone could here and Serenity looked at her shocked. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Serenity yelled as Tomoko looked tired like usual at her. "I signaled..." she said as James ran up to them with Milque and Hann last as they looked around as people was walking away from the noise. "See no one around." Tomoko said as Hann opened the sewer. "Okay lets go, you two are coming with us to show us these sewers." He said and let them jump in first and James jumped down next turning on a powerful glow stick with Hann and Milque closing the sewer pipe above them as they entered. "We follow you now." Hann said to Serenity. "Alright, into the dark descent." Serenity said venturing forward.

Meanwhile inside the main auditorium in the Sewer was Medusa who blinked sensing something and her eyes turned to the side only to see a few zombiefied humans walking with synthetic stuff on them. "mmmm.." She thought to herself and looked forward to what she was doing. Then she seen the girl, Eruka approach her. "Should I look for more to enslave?" she asked Medusa as Medusa patted her head. "No I think we should begin testing shortly to see if this will work outside of the sewers and if so we may not need to pose a fight." She said jumping off of the chair barefooted like usual and walking down the sewer pipe toward Free. "Get the last patch of prisoners into the machine, its about time we test this and Eruka, send a few patrols out into the sewers outside just incase we got any stranglers looking for the lost people and scientists. I want nothing alive..." She said hissing as Eruka saluted and walked off. Free standing their with his arms crossed looking at Medusa. "Does your Son expect?" He asked as Medusa broke the glass in her hand. "Crap! I forgot about him!" she said and quickly ran off. a few moments later she made it to her sons home and smashed the door in. "what the- Mother?" Drayconivous said walking up to her. "Whats going on? Oh no did Taylor swift break up again?" He said as Medusa put a rag of chloriform in his face making him fall asleep then Sawarineko came in. "Ah crap you..." Medusa said only to use a witch power to subdue Sawarineko and constrict her before she could scream and then locked her mouth shut with her power and then used a power to paralyze her making her fall next to Drayconivous. "Alright, you two are coming with me..." Medusa said whistling as Free came in picking up both Drayconivous in one arm and Sawarineko in the other effortlessly. "Bring them." Medusa said leaving out of the house with her son and his fiance. Soon they made it back to the cages in the sewer and free brought one cage to medusa's chambers where he set it down and put Drayconivous and his fiance Sawarineko inside and locked it as Medusa sat their cross legged and awaited her son to wake up starring at him coldly.


	6. Chapter 6

Drayconivous woke up eventually dazed and confused looking around and gripping the cage. "Whats going on? where am I!" he said and then heard his mother chuckle as she was sitting on the cage and leaped off it. "Welcome to my lair son." She said putting her hand into the cage stroking his hair. "Got some fringe there, hate that." She said as he slapped her hand away frowning at her. "What is all this mother?" Drayconivous asked scared and confused as Medusa looked over to Free who picked up the cage effortlessly and carried the cage with Drayconivous and sleeping Sawarineko who was waking up from the shaking. Medusa walked further into the sewer with Free holding the cage as Drayconivous kept asking his mother shouting at her and she remained quiet until reaching a dusty window and putting the cage up to it. Drayconivous looked through the cage to see a large sewer with many other connections and their was men and women with glowing green eyes walking like zombies around. "W-what is this?" Drayconivous gulped looking shocked. "This is my synthetic army." Medusa said. Drayconivous amazed looking at all the men and women. Their eyes were glowing green but it looked like green lights more than just glowing by themselves as he then noticed wires and robotic like cybernetics attached too their necks up to the back of their heads. "What did you do too them?" Drayconivous whispered as Medusa whispered back. "Synthesised them all and made them all equal no difference, I told you that I want everyone to be alike, and this is how we can do it to change the universe we can make everyone equal." Medusa said as Drayconivous looked at his mother worried. "You are forcing this on human and alien species? for them to be equal how?" He said as Medusa shown him the blue prints of the machine. "They are forced in through the belt. and the machine inside puts in atoms and particles that filter through their skin into their blood to give them DNA of that of us, soon we will have all of our DNA." She said to him as Drayconivous' eyes widened. "We have black blood, though! no one but our family can control that and the power we have through it!" He yelled gritting his teeth as his mother frowned at him. "Exactly why I took those chromosomes out so that they won't, they will just have our DNA equal and with robotic parts to help them stay equal to one another and think equally." She said as Drayconivous grabbed the cage rails looking at his mother in fright. "Yet that's a dull life for everyone to be equal-" He said but was cut off as Medusa used a power to put him and Sawarineko back to sleep for a few moments and she looks at Free. "I think we should let my son witness this with his own eyes on a test subject... for him to be on our side." she hissed.

Meanwhile Eruka sent a few synthetic android scouts to venture through the sewers to make sure no one was down there. They passed a few crates down far off where behind them was Hann and Milque and on the other side behind some pipes was James, Serenity, and Tomoko. "Alright move on." Captain Hann said walking forward, his blaster pistol ready. As they ventured through James looked at Serenity and had to ask what went in his mind. "How did you feel when you killed Arachne Gorgon?" he asked as Hann looked back with a mean look to James and James giving one back in return. Serenity looking at this looked to James smiling. "She was going to control the empire and republic, I couldn't allow that so I did what anyone would just try to stop a bad person." She said and Milque spoke up. "that doesn't answer the question to how, though." He said and Serenity looked to him crossing her arms. "With my powers duh?" She said confused why they was so curious. "Why are you guys curious over my sister?" Tomoko said speaking Serenity's mind of this. Captain Hann turned around and literally pointed his finger right at Serenity's face. "Because she is just like them a witch!" He shouted slightly not to give them away as James grabbed Captain Hann's shoulder. "Calm down sir, she isn't what you think." He said as Hann shoved the shoulder away. "You think so but I know these kind, she acts so innocent but she is really a bad guy just you watch." He said giving Serenity a mean look as she stared back at him and soon they all continued forward with Milque eyeing James as they walked and James eyeing back of worry. Tomoko walking with her sister keeping her eyes on Hann. They ventured till they found a dead end but water still flowing under the steel walls in front of them. "Got to swim under." Milque said figuring it out as he gets in the water. "Ew..." Serenity said getting in with Tomoko who went in head first. "Your sister is..." James said and Serenity quickly answered. "Stupid." She said and dove in next with the rest following them. They swam under the steel wall and to the other side and as they did they hear clicks of guns and next to them was two synthetic soldiers each aiming at them from the sides of the sewer water.

Quickly Tomoko emerged her hands out of the water letting out a powerful surge of energy that warped into those synthetic soldiers insides and crippled them to their knee's until their heads exploded from the surge of pressure in her power warping their insides. James seeing this before he could raise his weapon was speechless and Milque speaking up saying, "Holy shit!" Serenity looked at them for a moment. "Shoulda saw her when she wanted a boy to get her attention, he ignored her and well... long story short he is no longer around." Serenity said leaping out of the water and onto the sides of the sewer. Tomoko following looking from side to side as James, Milque and Hann got into position. "Hopefully they didn't hear the ruckus if anyone else is down here." James said putting his battle pads on his shoulders and knee's and walked first with his gun raised walking the side of the sewer with the others following and Hann with his blaster pistol out behind them aiming behind incase anything followed them. Serenity keeping a big awareness used her senses and spoke up slightly. "Two more coming left wing..." She said as Milque got his sniper rifle ready with a silencer on it and turned around the corner quickly shooting down two synthetic soldiers just like Serenity said and nodded at her as James went ahead first again. Eruka was nearby watching them her head under water and she quickly swam back to Medusa and leaped out of the water. "We got visitors, heavily armed ones at that." She said as Medusa looked at her with a frown. "Lock up the sewers quickly, buy us some time." She said and walked off as Eruka and a few more synthetic soldiers went toward where the others were coming from.


	7. Chapter 7

Eruka made it to the scene looking around seeing the dead bodies piled up and she frowns looking back at some soldiers. "Make a sweep of the area quickly-" She said but was cut off to two blaster shots at both soldiers and she herself back flipped into the water disappearing. "One went under water!" James said holding his fist up for them to halt. as they waited she immediately came back up behind them jumping onto Milque knocking him into the wall using her power to fire a gunk out of her mouth on his body that would paralyze him. James shot at her but she jumped back into the water. "Damn!" Milque said trying to move falling onto the stone floor. Serenity put her hands together closing her eyes and after a few moment of waiting she opened them holding her hand out and as Eruka jumped out to attack James she was held by the psychic power of Serenity and then launched right into the ceiling of the sewer. James having a line of sight shot at her putting rounds into her stomach killing her. Eruka fell to the sewer blood covering everywhere and leaking into the sewer water. "Who is she?" Hann said approaching her body to touch for vital but their was none. "She had a frog-like ability it seems." Tomoko said looking at her in question to who or what she was then to the dead soldiers nearby. "She may of had part of commanding these things." Tomoko said as Hann looked around but to the only way they could go. "We will go further now." He said walking off first as James helped up Milque and Serenity and Tomoko followed. Meanwhile, Free was watching this with hidden camera's near their location and grunted running to Medusa to tell her what happened.

"Medusa! Medusa!" Free said running down the hall making it to her location in the sewer. "What?" She asked him as she was interrogating her son. "Eruka is dead by three alliance soldiers and two females." He said as Medusa looked at her son as her son looked up to her. "Don't even think about it..." He threatened as Medusa put a blanket over his cage and kicked it into a moving belt to where ever it was going. Medusa looked back at Free with a stare. "Then your going to handle it and make sure she doesn't reach our location immediately." She said walking around him pushing some buttons on a console. "The Machine is nearly ready now hurry and if you die, you die for us..." She said as Free gulped and nodded running off with some synthetic soldiers and Medusa jumping onto the moving belt walking on it to the cage her son was in opening it. "Why are you doing this mother!" He yelled. "Why? Why!" She said kicking the cage as Sawarineko held onto Drayconivous looking at her. "I am doing this to make a new galaxy! Everyone equal to us so that their won't be no disputes, no more wars no more arguments and under my rule! my rule!" She said. "Mother our DNA cannot manage inside everyone and how the hell will you get it in everyone!?" He questioned. "How? I'll tell you how... with this." She said looking over his head as he and sawarineko turned to look seeing a huge machine in a open sewer that had synthetic energy stored in it with body after body of humans she has captured grinding them up forming this and with her DNA vials on the top to melt with the blood of them and a open barrel in the top that would point out toward space if given enough power. "Once it fires into space, everyone will be effected by the power of our DNA and others DNA for it to work, once people breathit their DNA will alter within weeks and soon the galaxy will be reformed in a green mist of synthetics." She said grinning like a snake. "Our mother- your grandmother Echidna died by your hands on Naboo years ago. We now are just doing what we want to the Galaxy... Arachne wanted to control and I will synthesis everyone." She said and chuckled patting the cage. "You and your... ugh wife to be..." She snarled. "Will be witness to this first hand so that you will see everyone will become us, even the bitch next to you." She said rolling her eyes as she walked off. "You won't get away with this mother!" Her son said gripping the rails of the cage and she turned to look at him grinning. "I already have..." She said walking off.

"We need to keep cautious." James said taking aim first. as they went around a corner Free kicked the gun out of James' hands and kicked him again into the sewer water. Hann shot at Free but the blaster shots only did little damage as Free walked toward Hann and grabbed his neck only to throw him into a wall. "Hey!" Serenity said her hand out as Free looked she shot a powerful psychic ball right into his chest knocking him back a few ways. "Girls duck!" Milque said laying on the ground still paralyzed and shot with his sniper rifle at some of the synthetic soldiers coming down the sewer to him. James swam up pulling out his knife and slashed at Free who ducked from the attack getting into an attack stance swinging his feet at James as James defended with his forearm and stabbed at Free's leg only for Free to back off a bit grinning. "You won't stop us!" He said as he was then punched in the face by Tomoko who spun her body up and landed her foot down into his head making his jaw crash into the stone floor under him. Free bleeding from his mouth grabbed tomoko but was stabbed brutally by James on his back multiple times. Free falling over dieing grinned at them pulling out a thermal detonator and pushing it. When he did Tomoko quickly used a dark warp power to warp Free and the Thermal a few ways away from them making the suicide explosion happen away. "Thanks." James said to her as Tomoko nodded. Milque finished killing the last synthetics coming around the corner took a breath. "Good job everyone yay..." He said sarcasticly as he was tired. James helped him back up and Hann standing up glared at Tomoko who won the battle for them. Hann walked first giving a look to Tomoko and ventured forward as they followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Theirs a steel door here?" Serenity said as they approached the darkened end of the sewer. "Alright stand back." Milque said limping getting his feeling back placing charges on the hinges and they walked back behind a corner. He detonated the charges making the steel doors burst backward soon more synthetic guards stormed out and they shot them Milque and James and Hann. Once the guards all died they ran in shooting more that got in the way as all the synthetic guards had was melee weapons and no guns of any kind. Soon they made it to a large opening in the sewer with a strange glowing device in the middle. James aimed at it but a voice was heard. "I wouldn't if I were you, the explosion would take your lives as well." The female voice said emerging from the darkness, which was Medusa Gorgon and behind her on a hook was Drayconivous and Sawarineko tied up and the hook rail leading to the machine. "Any closer they are thrown in, and its complete." She said as another body was going near the machine and thrown in by hook. Soon the machine made a rumble and Medusa looked back with a grin. "its complete..." She said pushing a button that made the hook her son and his fiance was attached too break off. "Your lucky son." She said as he stood up and punched her across the face and she blasted him away with her vector arrows out of her forearms. "You son of a- well me! don't you hit me!" She said and then James aimed his rifle right at the back of her head. "You are under arrest." He said to her as Serenity and Tomoko came around the corner shocked to see their grandmother was behind this. "Is our family evil?" Tomoko said looking from side to side. "Not all hunny." Drayconivous said standing up. "Mother this ends now its over!" He said as Medusa grinned at him sending out a vector arrow from behind her back right up into James head knocking him back and off his feet and his assault rifle falling down the sewer waterfall. Medusa stomped her foot on the stone floor as dark vector arrows emerged out attacking Milque and James to distract them. She jumped onto the railing going to the machine and crawled toward it. Behind her, Drayconivous gave chase but then a click of a gun was heard and Drayconivous stopped looking back. "Not so fast..." Hann said as Medusa turned to look raising an eyebrow. Hann's gun was pointed right at Tomoko's head. "Hann!" James yelled struggling with the vector arrows punching and kicking them down. "I am growing tired of this! I order you two to kill them all everyone!" Captain Hann yelled holding onto Tomoko with his arm around her neck and gun to her head. "I am not going to succumb to these Gorgons anymore! Its time we finish them all here all of them!" Hann yelled showing signs of insanity. "This time, I am in charge of everyone!" He yelled.

"Hann put the gun down!" James yelled gripping his fists. "No! Shoot everyone down now!" Hann said his eyes bulged grinning like an insane person. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Milque said punching a vector arrow down to the ground. "Me!? whats wrong with all of you! You follow these girls of that sick fuck right their! They are Gorgons! They are whats wrong with the Empire and the struggle against the Alliance and Republic!" Hann yelled. "If I kill them all then I will become commander of the Alliance! I will be given medals this is my chance to further myself! Now I order you two to kill them all!" He said growling at Milque and James. "I won't comply." James said staring at him. "What you are doing is wrong you are letting your rank get the best of you." He said. "I am better than you!" Hann yelled pushing the gun closer to Tomoko's head. Tomoko herself was trying to stay focused but she was sweating looking at her father who had his hand up to tell her to wait. "Let go of my daughter right now." Drayconivous said. Medusa watching this frowning looking back at the machine then back at them as the machine was raging and becoming unstable. "Damn it..." Medusa whispered and sighed. "I wanted everyone to be equal like us so we could prevent this..." Medusa said and Drayconivous looking back at his mother. "Mother! Stop this madness now!" Medusa looked at her son when he said that and sighed climbing back and jumped down onto the edge of the rift as the water under her feet was rushing down the rift hole to who knows where. "Good..." Hann said but then walked holding Tomoko to some controls. "Girl, I want you to project the machines category to aim at a five percentage..." He said as Medusa's eyes widened. "Wait, what are you doing? that would destroy the emp-" She said and stopped as James' eyes widened looking at Hann. "You bastard! You are going to use the machine to self-destruct and take the entire planet!?" He said as Hann grinned. "End them all in one boom! I will become a grand marshal of the Alliance I could be the next leader!" Hann said laughing. "I want my ranks! I earn my ranks!" He said as James glared at him. "Now we got a new problem..." Milque said to James behind him.

"This isn't going to end well for you..." Drayconivous said to Hann who licked Tomoko's cheek right in front of him grinning at Drayconivous. "You mother fucker!" Dray said as Hann pushed the barrel of the gun closer to Tomoko's head. "Now now lets not be hasty here heh..." He said as Tomoko giving a mean look to her father as if talking to him she pushed the final sequence. "Its ready..." Tomoko said as Hann laughed. "I will finally become the new leader!" He said and right as he moved Tomoko away to push it she turned around and grabbed his head and implanted one of her nightmare powers into his mind making him see things that wasn't their and he began shooting around. "You can't kill me!" He yelled at the illusions as Drayconivous ran pushing hann into a loose rod out of the wall impaling him from his back out of his chest. "Gah!" Hann squeeled out and grinned at Drayconivous lifting his gun up to Drays head. "Good-" Hann said but was shot right in the forehead by Milque who had his rifle up. "Bye." Milque said clicking his gun. "That was... cool." Tomoko said too Milque who grinned. "Now mother we need too- ugh!" Drayconivous said eyes widened as he was stabbed through his stomach by... Sawarineko who turned around and sliced at Milque's neck making him fall holding his side of his neck to stop the bleeding. James went to grab her but she kicked him right into Tomoko and Serenity. Sawarineko jumped upside down grabbing Medusa and kicking her right off the ledge down into the rift hole where the sewer water went down miles and miles down and she yelled falling only for her voice to become faint and then to disappear. Sawarineko clicked a few buttons on the console and ran toward the machine onto the railing. Serenity stood up confused but gave chase. James crawled to Milque putting a bacta patch on his neck. "Go hurry..." Milque said to James giving him his rifle. "Don't scratch her." He said to James as he gave him a look as if to say, shut up. James crawled onto the railing next. Milque being patched got up and checked on Tomoko who was tending to her fathers injury.

Sawarineko made it to the Machines core on the top and clicked a few more buttons and it began to open having a few small missles shoot out making holes in the cieling until the sky was seen. Then she began to open the machines barrel port as it was ready to launch. "Not so fast..." Serenity said as Sawarineko smirked at her. "You think that I really loved your dad?" Sawarineko said walking in circles looking at Serenity who was doing the same thing, James getting at a ready position now on the machine next aiming at Sawarineko. "Why!" Serenity yelled. "Orders." Sawarineko said grinning at her. "And you are becoming exactly what he said you would..." Sawarineko said to Serenity who was confused. "Who's he?" She asked but Sawarineko just stopped walking and grinned then she leaned her head down and back up having red glowing cat eyes and her cat teeth enlarged as her tongue sticked out her eyes larger and her face into a snarl, she looked like a demon neko girl. "I won't say nothing!" Sawarineko said rushing at Serenity. James taking a few shots at her did nothing as Sawarineko's body healed up fast from the bullets and she ran clawing at Serenity ripping her shirt a bit and some flesh. Serenity grabbing a metal rod on the machine swung it at Sawarineko but she kicked it out of Serenity's hands and jumped on Serenity punching her until James ran and kicked her off. Soon Sawarineko got on all fours looking at Serenity and James growling at them her fingernails and toenails now into claws. "This is going to be fun." She hissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sawarineko launched herself at Serenity clawing at her but Serenity grabbed her and threw her off. James stomped down on Sawarinekos back as he did though she lifted herself knocking him off and clawed his face with her toes. Serenity punched her across the face and James got up only to try to grab her. "I really don't want to hit a woman." James said as Sawarineko punched him right in the face breaking his nose. "Agh!" He said as Serenity yelled at him. "I think you get a free pass for someone who's evil!" She said ducking from one of Sawarinekos attacks and then she jumped up and landed on a railing looking down at them and held her hands out to them sending a power wave making a sonic boom down toward them shattering the top of the machine but not destroying it. James rolled out of the way as so did Serenity quickly from the attack. "We need to make a direct hit she's too fast!" James said. Serenity rushing around thinking and used her psychic power to lift James off his feet. "Woah woah!" James said wiggling around his feet off anything solid and floating. Then Serenity launched him right at Sawarineko to where he got the idea with his fist ready punching her right in the gut. Sawarineko coughing up some blood flung right into the stone wall but leaped out back onto the machine looking at the both of them breathing holding her stomach. "I will do as instructed." She said whipping out a lightning baton and throwing it right into James' chest electrocuting him and knocking him out cold. Serenity used the force to push him back to where the others were even though it damaged James it would save his life incase Sawarineko got him while he was out. "Alone? How brave of you." Sawarineko said grinning as Serenity glared at her being weaponless. "We trusted you, and this is what you do? My father loved you." She said to Sawarineko and held her hand out charging her psychic power. "Then you killed my grandma who was just coming around to her senses... how could you do this?" Serenity questioned as Sawarineko having her same expression before didn't change. "Instructed as I said." Sawarineko said.

Sawarineko used her bare feet to grab onto a lever on the top of the machine pulling it as the noise in the machine grew stronger the top part of the barrel opened ready to fire out of the sewer and into the sky. "This is it!" Sawarineko said laughing and bounced herself high up to the opening in the ceiling to head outside and ran off. "Go! We got this!" Milque said already up at the controls with a Thermal Detonator. Serenity nodded and leaped up and crawled out of the hole and outside people on the street was looking at it. "Get back! Its a weapon!" Serenity yelled running as everyone else began to run. Milque inside was pressing buttons like mad only realizing that the machine was set and ready and nothing could stop it. Milque looked at the sides of the large hole in the sewer where the water rushed down into to the dark hole. He noticed their was rods that held the structure up and quickly put in air pocket bullets in his sniper rifle attaching the thermal detonator at the end and aimed and shot making the thermal detonator stick onto the rods that held the structure soon each one was attached and Milque pulled the detonator clip and pushed it making the structure of the machine loose balance and fall right down into the hole spinning to its side as the glow charge was still their. As it fell he waited and after a few minutes it would explode as it finally hit bottom and green energy poured out of the hole swirling madly that the machines power has ended and vaporated itself. Tomoko and James looked down the hole. "That was close." James said looking at Milque. "Wait... weres my father?" Tomoko said as they all looked around. Meanwhile, Sawarineko was activating her holocom making a call out for the shuttle and soon a shuttle flew over head and went ontop of a roof. She leaped onto the roof landing on her feet and hands and their was a man with a cybernetic eye guard. "Mission update?" The man asked. "It should be ready any moment." Sawarineko said as they looked out waiting then Sawarineko frowned. "Somethings wrong... it should of went boom." She said as the man looked further out. "Its okay, did you kill the Gorgons and leave you know who alive?" He asked her and she grinned. "Pretty sure." She said as they went back to the shuttle, their standing ontop of it was Serenity. "I don't think so." She said leaping down blocking their escape.

Serenity sent out a powerful psychic orb too them where they dodged it as it then hit the cieling of the building they was on and it shatters making them and the shuttle fall into the building, the shuttle itself exploding making the building then fall apart ontop of them. The man however leaped out first as Sawarineko and Serenity was caught in it. Sawarineko then grabbed Serenity punching her across the face knocking her into some rubble. Sawarineko then leaped out looking at the man who came in the shuttle to pick her up. "I just called another transport lets go this way quickly soldiers are coming." He said running as they ran Serenity dashed infront of them bleeding from her mouth bruised up. "You don't know when too quit you little bitch." Sawarineko said snarling her claws ready and leaped at Serenity clawing her back deep making Serenity scream. Serenity kicked Sawarineko in the stomach and then into the ribs but with the third swing of her foot Sawarineko grabbed it and dug her claws deep into her leg into her bone making Serenity yell out in pain and falling to the ground. She kicked Sawarineko in the face and leaped back onto her feet but stumbled due to one of her legs badly damaged. "Enough of this." The man said pulling out a samuri like sword with vibro cortosis weaving on the blade. He dashed at her and she used a psychic power to attack him but he seemed to supress it and slashed at her cutting across her waist and she gripped her waist as it was cut. He then kicked her but she skidded back on both feet. Sawarineko ran at her and jumped on Serenity then began to beat on her furiously until Serenity used her force repulse to repulse Sawarineko off and into the air and onto a building. Serenity stood up seeing the Man run at her and she held her hand out too create a force lightning that she began charging in her right hand. He then ducked as she fired it and swung himself up with his sword and cut her right hand completely off and used a energy blast from the palm of his power gloves right at her cut off hand exploding it into flesh and bits of bone. Serenity screaming holding onto her hand didn't realize Sawarineko was above her and jumped down on her clawing at her back and then jumping off her grinning licking her lips. "Enough, she isn't to die yet." The man said walking off and Sawarineko glaring. "I want this as a meal!" She yelled as he looked back. "We got orders, come on we must make sure the machine is working or-" As he spoke Drayconivous jumped down and they both looked at him. Drayconivous badly injured limped looking at Serenity, his daughter on the ground bloody everywhere and a missing right half forearm and hand. He glared at this breathing heavily and his eyes becoming enraged. "My flesh and blood..." He said softly. "My, flesh and blood!" He yelled making the ground shake with his power erupting.


	10. Chapter 10

Drayconivous fully enraged with the dark side of the force held both his hands out to Sawarineko and the man and created a huge force repulse that sent a shock wave blasting everything away from him and his child making the ground torn up and buildings erupt away from him including Sawarineko and the man. The man was able to leap onto rubble after rubble and then jumping onto a building that was safe as a transport he called for was coming quickly. Sawarineko was blasted into a building and as she was getting out Drayconivous appeared above her his eyes glowing crimson red grabbed her neck and slammed her repeatedly into the wall until blasting her out the other side. "Guh! ugh.. do-don't!" Sawarineko pleaded. "W-we could still fix this hah... we can.." She said dizzy standing up. He used a powerful force lightning electrocuting her and then pulling out his own lightsaber held it to her neck. "Y-you can't kill me..." She whispered. "You can't hurt a girl..." She said smirking at him as the man got into the transport and was hovering over them for her to make a final extraction. "You hurt my daughter, you lied to me, used us... I know your a girl." He said letting go of her. She grinned and tried to leap up but he caught her with the force and force guided her body and her eyes wide looking at him. "I will protect them no matter if you are a girl or not!" He yelled force pushing her right into the hyperdrive engine of that transport making her body melt and explode from the heat of the ion engine. The man shook his head and the transport door shut as it flew right off into the clouds and into space out of view. Drayconivous stood their taking a breath and ran back to Serenity holding her tightly in his arms. "Wake up!" He yelled at her holding her shaking her worried for her life. Serenity began to wake up but couldn't speak well only softly. He leaned his ear to her and she said. "I love you, dad." Hearing those words he stood up holding her and ran fast to a nearby medical unit near the hole that was created from the machine. The medics took her and quickly escorted her to a better medical facility. Drayconivous stood their watching them take it and looked back at the hole as Tomoko was climbing out with the other two as the recon imperial team was their helping them up. "Halt." A corporal said IDing James and Milque. "You two are under-" He was cut off as Drayconivous placed his hand on the device breaking it. "These two are under the weather and need to head back to their Faction for medical care." Drayconivous said nodding at James and Milque who nodded back. "Tell your sister we said thanks." James said to Tomoko who gave them a salute.

Serenity was taken to the Medical facility as Doctors was rushing and fixing her up with medi-gel. She was moving around shaking as some doctors had to hold her down to keep her from moving her hand and flipping a table or syringe. They finally put her under and began operation but then they got a call from the Empress herself saying that she will allow them to put the "Project" on her. They got the order and waited as one of the Empress' messenger came, looking quite scary as well handing over a techno crate. The guard opened it showing a robotic hand limb with functions on it. The wires on it to hook to muscles and veins and even a main part to attach to the bone. The doctors quickly began operation on Serenity which took a full day to get it all correct and complete. Drayconivous and the rest of his daughters was at the waiting room, including a lot of other daughters that was never seen before but never the less from him. "Wow dad." Mangle said. "I know I know your tired just lay down it may be a while." He said to her as she blinked. "I was going to say you sure like to fuck a lot..." She said as they all looked at her and rolled their eyes. "Dad..." Tomoko said hugging her father. "Was it hard... to use the darkness?" She asked him and he sighed patting her head. "I know I said I can't hurt women, but if they hurt any of you then that's different. You are my flesh and blood, my family. my children, my pride. That's different, remember that killing someone and defending someone is different." He said hugging her. "Dad." Umbreon said walking up behind him hugging him. "Sorry about, that neko bitch." Umbreon said making a mean tone at the end and Drayconivous nodded. "I am too, I should of seen it coming." He said crossing his arms frowning looking out side. "Its my fault." He said and just before Vulpix could say anything the nurse came in. "Drayconivous, come with me please." She said and he followed. They walked the corridors together and he looked at her. "Is she alright?" He asked. "Yes for now but she wants to speak to you." Drayconivous nodded and walked in with the nurse looking at his daughter. The bacta healing her scars up but she still was weak and on pain medicine. The Medi-gel stopped the bleeding and injuries as well but her right hand having robotics looked, still disgusting until they got it hooked up further.

"Dad." Serenity said softly and her father holding her softly and patting her head. "Im here sweetheart im here." He said kissing her hand. "Dad, its not your fault." She said and he put his hand on her mouth. "Shush, don't worry about that okay? It is I should-" He said and was cut off by her. "No dad, it wasn't anyones fault how could you of known?" She said smiling at him faintly her eyes nearly shut as the light gleamed down on her pale face. He looked at her nodding giving her a kiss and looking at her hand. "Whats this?" He said touching it. "Its a cybernetic hand, someone I guess paid it off and wanted it on me but they said they couldn't say who." She said wiggling a bit. "Im itching alot their too." She said as her other hand was strapped up. "Well, hunny its trying to heal is why and its best you don't scratch. Is it fully on?" He asked looking it over. "Not yet they are going to put me asleep again soon so they can finish up." she said looking at it and began to cry. "Hunny whats wrong?" Drayconivous asked her frowning. "I tried too do my best and I failed... I failed to save Grandma I failed to-" She said and Drayconivous hugged her rubbing her head. "Its okay, its okay." He said softly to her looking out behind her head with a stare and nuzzled her head into his chest as she cried out till finally she fell asleep from the medicine. He sat their looking at her then the door opened as the surgeons came in. "We must finish up now that she's back asleep." The one said. "May I stay? Please?" Drayconivous asked and they handed him a face mask. "Watch, do not touch." The surgeon said as they all got to work. After a few hours more the other daughters bored walked around waiting until the door opened and the nurse smiled at them. "She is asleep and the surgery went fine. her father is inside and fell asleep, the rest of you must wait awhile and you may see her." She said bowing and walking off as the daughters of Drayconivous smiled looking at one another and Mangle holding a fist up. "Weeeeee are the champions my friends! dooo dooo dooo!" Mangle sang ripping her shirt off exposing her flat chest and Espeon clapping jumping doing the same thing as the rest of them quickly put something over them. "Don't do that!" Umbreon said hitting Espeon on the head as well as Mangle. "Ouch!" Mangle said growling at her sister. Espeon sticking her tongue out playfully. "It feels good on my skin!" she said laughing. "We aren't hentai..." Vulpix sighed and then looked at all her sisters. "Psh... yeah us as Hentai would be classic..." Umbreon said smirking getting an idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Somewhere else far far away, was that mysterious shadow that Medusa stalkedtoo that female. The red heels clicking on the floor going somewhere and her voice speaking. "Echidna, dead. Arachne, dead. Medusa, presumed dead." She said and stopped walking only for this woman to turn her head having unusual eyes that were patterned like a yin-yang symbol yet with not white or black but purple and magenta with one white dot in the magenta and no dot in the purple shade. Her pupils big as well. In the darkness, the rest of her wasn't well seen but one earring that was different in pattern. She stood in the darkness and walked further into it and she opened a door that was lead into a balcony inside of massive open cave deep deep underground. She pulled a lever down as lights sparked on the ceiling of the large cave and turned on dim but just enough light to appear a huge army of people in black and red with scorpion tail patches on their shoulders and they all rise their hands up all chanting. "Nod! Nod! Nod!" multiple times as the woman looking down at them still in the darkness held her hand out for the light to appear on it. "Today, we will begin our take over of the galaxy." She said and all of the soldiers cheered even more as the lights further in the cave turned on showing millions more of soldiers and of tanks, helicopters and much other war arsenal at disposal to this woman. Flags roll down from the ceiling having scorpion tail symbol designs and soldiers marching in from the sides having huge weapons with green glowing tanks strapped to their backs having chemical like suits on as they marched around as everyone else was chanting. "The end of the Empire! and the end of the Alliance and Republic!" She said raising her hands as the light then turned on above her as it was revealed she was Shaula Gorgon, the last sister and the youngest of the Gorgon family.

Back at the space station overlooking a dying star was sitting the Illusive man. Their walking in was the man who tried to save Sawarineko and he walked up to the Illusive man handing him a datapad of information. "Our agent died being cocky." He said to the Illusive Man who took a puff of his cigarette looking at the datapad reviewing it a little and setting it down on his lap. "Her usefulness was up anyway." He said looking at the man. "Kai Leng, your blade is bloody." He said as the man known as Kai Leng took it out of its sheath and looked at it. "Its her blood sir." He said to the Illusive Man who turned his head grinning. "Take your weapon to the lab you will get it back later." He said standing up walking with Kai Leng out of the observation deck and out of the doors. They walked to the lab in this space station as other Cerberus faction scientists were their and soldiers walking about. They made it to a room and the Scientist in their bowed to the Illusive Man and Kai Leng handed him his sword. "It has blood of Serenity on it." The Illusive Man said. "You know what to do." He said to the scientist who nodded and Kai Leng walking out the door with the Illusive man looking at him. "Whats next sir?" He said as the Illusive Man looked at the datapad he was given. "Now, we sit back and wait and take opportunity when its the right time." He said looking out a port window at the dying star grinning lighting himself another cigarette. "Its all going according to Plan." The Illusive Man said.

Somewhere else unknown in the Universe was old old factory ruins on an asteroid. Their standing without a space suit was two figures in the darkness and one of them spoke. "I felt it, did you?" The one male figure said and the other responded. "Yeah... feels good." He said back to the other. the two stood in the darkness of the old factory that was worn down looking out a destroyed part of it to space looking at a distant planet in the far distance. "Soon, we will return." He said, "I always do."

Back at the Empire, at Drayconivous place was him sitting on his bed reading over reports and knocking on it was Serenity having a casting around her right arm smiling at her father. "What are you doing?" She asked sitting down next to him. "Reading on reports I may need to handle since well, your grandmother is dead." He said sighing. "I'm sorry to hear that dad, I'd help but well bed rest until I'm all healed." She smiled though playfully being sarcastic to the helping part and nudged him and he gave her a look. "Smart ass." He said and she chuckled. Soon the rest of his daughters came in and hugged up to their father on his bed and eventually they all fell asleep. Mangle laying at the foot of the bed blinked and looked around at her sisters and back at the ceiling. "I hope this isn't classified incest..." She said as their eyes opened and Tomoko grabbing a pillow throwing it into Mangles face. "Bouf!" She said. "It was... a question..." Mangle said and soon Drayconivous laughed and then they all laughed. "Hah... uhh, be on the safe side though girls... when you wake up in the morning just know men have something called a morning stiffness..." He said as they all started getting up fast leaving and he sat their in bed his arms out in question. "What!? It was a warning- you all made it weird!" He said crossing his arms. "I'm a good father..." he said laying back. Soon though Serenity ran in and gave him another hug and ran back out. He sat their smiling though looking at the ceiling. "They are all good kids... and I'm lucky to have each one of them. and lucky that I didn't pop em out of me heh their mothers did that." He said smirking getting comfortable. "Dad." Vulpix said standing their and he looked at her. "Don't say that, or our mothers that made us may kill you..." She said giving him the finger and walked off and he sat their blinking and looked back at the ceiling. "True that..." He said closing his eyes. Serenity in her room looked at some things and then at her casted arm and sighed. She looked at the mirror and smiled a bit. "Just keep going..." She said to herself. "Make them proud, make dad proud, and... where ever mom is to make her proud." She said laying on her bed and closing her eyes.


End file.
